The present invention relates generally to structures configured to shield electrical interface panels and, more particularly, to a protective structure including a pivotable cover and cooperating side wings to shield signal entry panels from environmental elements such as water and sand.
It is known to provide mobile communication structures including a plurality of external electrical interfaces, such as signal entry panels. Such signal entry panels are often uncovered and thereby exposed to environmental elements, such as rain, snow, soil, sand, and debris. Such exposure may interfere with the operation of the signal entry panels by disrupting with electrical connections therewith and causing intermittent failures. Furthermore, it is often desired to quickly modify the number and/or types of electrical connections supported by the signal entry panels, often in remote locations.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a signal interface assembly includes a support, a first movable member, and a first hinge coupled to a first portion of the support and a side of the first movable member. At least one latching mechanism is coupled to the first movable member. The signal interface assembly further includes at least one second movable member, and a second hinge coupled to a second portion of the support and the at least one second movable member. The at least one latching mechanism is configured to secure the at least one second movable member to the first movable member in at least two different relative configurations.
Illustratively, the support includes an inner frame and an outer frame positioned in spaced relation to the inner frame and defining a chamber therebetween. An inner electrical interface panel is illustratively supported by the inner frame, and an outer electrical interface panel is illustratively supported by the outer frame. Further illustratively, the first movable member includes a cover having a side flange and being pivotable about a horizontal axis between a stowed position and a deployed position. The at least one second movable member illustratively includes a side wing having a first edge and a second edge and being pivotable about a vertical axis between a stowed position and a deployed position. Illustratively, the first edge of the side wing is positioned adjacent to the side flange of the cover in the stowed position, and the second edge of the side wing is positioned adjacent the side flange in the deployed position.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of accessing a signal interface assembly is provided, including the steps of releasing a latching mechanism securing a cover to a first section of a side wing, pivoting the cover upwardly about a horizontal axis, and pivoting the side wing outwardly about a vertical axis. The method further includes the steps of positioning the cover above the side wing, and engaging the latching mechanism to secure the cover to a second section of the side wing.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.